


The Plan

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Cute, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck is lonely and after everything that happened with Red he refused to be alone. He and Eddie are hanging out a few weeks after Red passed away when they get to talking about the future. Eddie can see that Buck is visibly upset and he knows how much Buck is worried about being alone. As much as he promises Buck that would never happen he finally agrees to his five year deal. Will Eddie be able to stick to it? Will Buck try everything in his power not to be single or will he accept his fate and marry his best friend?
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Buck was sitting in his kitchen thinking about Red. It had been a few weeks since his passing, but he was still feeling terrible. The talk he had with Maddie made him feel a little better. He knew she wouldn't leave him behind, but he also knew that eventually her and Chimney would probably get married. The Buckleys fell hard for people and she was only falling more in love with Chimney. He knew that he couldn't take that away from her. He already felt like a third wheel when they were together. Buck didn't want that to keep happening. Red had been forgotten by his team, his friends, and the love of his life. Maybe Buck was destined to be alone. 

\-- 

The following day Eddie knew something was wrong. Buck wasn't his normal happy self. He wasn't cracking jokes with him. He wasn't even sitting close to Eddie on the truck. At first Eddie thought he did something wrong, but Buck was talking to him so he figured that wasn't the case. He decided to invite Buck over that night. They could have a few beers after their shift. Christopher was at abuela's place so it would give him time to figure out what was going on with Buck. That night they ordered pizza and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Buck was scrolling through Netflix when he sighed for the second time that night. He was sitting farther away from Eddie then usual, it seemed Buck didn't even notice what he was doing. His posture and attitude screamed that he wanted to be alone, but he had come to Eddie's for a reason. Eddie just put his beer on the table and took the remote out of Buck's hand. 

"What's the matter with you?" 

Buck turned towards him, "What do ya mean?" 

"Well, for starters I don't think you've ever sat at the end of my couch before." Eddie chuckled, "Also, you've been kinda distant." 

Buck looked worriedly between them. There was a lot of space. Usually when he was with Eddie they sat on top of each other. Not because it was a sexual thing, it was more because Buck liked the closeness. He groaned moving closer until their legs were touching. 

"I'm sorry-I've just been thinking about Red." 

"Oh..." Eddie frowned placing his hand on Buck's leg. 

"I know I latched on to him and made it about me. That was my fault. I don't know why I'm like this." 

Eddie looked at him shaking his head, "Stop beating yourself up about it. Look, Red's life is NOT your life. It never will be." 

"How do you know?" Buck challenged. 

"Because I know you. You are a great guy Buck. You are nice and smart-when you wanna be." Eddie laughed, "You are so kind. And if people don't see that then they can go fuck themselves. You tracked down the love of his life so that they could be together. Only someone who is empathetic would do that. Hell, I don't think I'd ever do that-for anyone." 

Buck snorted,"Yeah right. You know you would in a heartbeat." 

"No Buck, I wouldn't." Eddie sighed, "Maybe for you or our team, but not for anyone else. Hell, maybe I'd only do it for you."

Buck could tell he meant it, but the fact was behind everything he may have had an ulterior motive even though he hadn't realized it. He shook his head taking the last sip from his beer. He looked over at Eddie before continuing. 

"Maybe it was about me though. Maybe I'm just a bad person." 

"You are not." Eddie stated grabbing his hand, "You are a lot to deal with, but you are amazing. Trust me Buck. Anyone can see that. What you did for Christmas? That was so thoughtful. How you helped me with Christopher! Buck you didn't even know me that well, but you still did it." 

"I-I guess." 

"Buck, please stop blaming yourself for Red. If anything you made him happy, one last time. He probably loved you for it." 

"Maybe. I just don't want to end up alone." Buck sighed squeezing his hand. 

"Look, dating is hard. I think we both know that." 

"Yeah, but you're way closer then I am."

"Buck..."

"It's totally fine. I'll just be here watching everyone find love, have kids and get married." Buck said, "The world will literally pass me by and I'll have Red's fate." 

"You will always have me. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Bobby. Or Chim-or-"

"You don't have to make me feel better. I know what's gonna happen. You will marry Ana. Chim and Maddie will get married. Cap will probably retire. And Hen-well we all know Hen is looking at becoming a doctor. She is not going to work here anymore." Buck sighed. 

"I'm not marrying Ana. I don't know a thing about her Buck."

"But you wanna ask her out." Buck replied matter of factly. 

"I-I dunno. I mean she is Chris' teacher. Besides-"

"But you like her." 

"I like a lot of things Buck. I like a lot of people. It doesn't change the fact that YOU are my BEST friend and you have done so much for me." Eddie smiled, "You will find someone. I know you will." 

Buck snorted, "I might as well marry you." 

Eddie laughed picking up his beer, but Buck stayed stock still. 

"Funny." Eddie jeered. 

"That could work..."

"Excuse me?" Eddie uttered. 

"Hear me out-" 

"I hate when you say that." 

"We are best friends. Maybe if we don't have anyone in like-five years, maybe we can get married." Buck grinned excitedly. 

"You're serious!" Eddie articulated, "Buck-that would never work." 

"Why? Am I not attractive enough for you, Edmundo?" 

Eddie just laughed; he wasn't sure if it was the look on Buck's face or the tone. Maybe it was the use of his full first name. Buck only ever used it when he was joking. Half the time it was only used in front of abuela. She always scolded him when Buck was around and he was rarely ever Eddie when she was mad. 

"Buck-" 

"Edddiee..." Buck said playfully. 

Eddie just shook his head, "Five years isn't a long time." 

"It's plenty of time for you to find someone. You only have to find someone-that's it. Not like you have to find them and marry them in five years." Buck grinned. 

By the look Eddie was giving him, Buck knew he had won. Eddie only ever made that face when he was giving Chris or Buck what they wanted. He once joked that Buck was worse than a child. The fact was they both loved each other. Neither said it out loud, but the love was there. They had been through a lot together and he trusted Buck, probably a hell of a lot more than he trusted other people. Eddie hadn't know they would become so close, but in reality he would do anything for Buck. He wanted to reassure his friend that he wasn't going anywhere, so he decided to agree. Little did he know he would soon regret it. 

"Oh, alright. Five years and that's all you get." Eddie mumbled. 

Eddie didn't want to dwell on it, but he noticed Buck had become more comfortable after their talk. He never returned to the edge of the couch. Eddie was just glad that he could appease his friend. 

\--

Buck had no clue why he made that deal with Eddie. It just felt right. He didn't want to be alone and in a way he knew Eddie would agree. He always tried to help Buck. After the whole Red situation and then meeting up again with Abby-Eddie knew that he needed to help Buck. So, maybe Buck did what he always did and made it about him? Maybe he knew Eddie was a sure thing. Maybe a part of him knew Eddie couldn't say no to him. Buck thought about it while they watched the movie. Buck loved Eddie-he never thought about him in that way, but it didn't matter. Okay, so maybe Buck noticed how perfect Eddie's butt was or maybe he appreciated the sexy look he gave him whenever Eddie teased Buck. But it wasn't like Buck was gay. Or bi? Buck didn't like labels. He just liked whoever made him happy. He never thought too much into his sexuality. 

Buck could appreciate a pretty face and hey if that face belonged to his best friend-well, what did it matter? Eddie must have sensed him thinking because he put his arm around him and pulled him closer. The gesture made Buck smile, so he laid his head on Eddie's shoulder. He hadn't noticed he fell asleep until Eddie was trying to get up without him noticing. 

"What time is it?" Buck yawned. 

"1:30." 

"Damn, I should go." 

"You alright to get home? You could just take the couch. Or you can sleep in my bed."

"Edmundo Diaz are you trying to get me to sleep with you?" Buck gushed. 

Eddie scoffed, "I meant you take the bed and I sleep out here." 

"Right-" Buck laughed, "You just want me for my body." 

Eddie couldn't help but laugh, "You caught me. That's exactly why I keep you around." 

"I know." Buck winked, "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." 

After saying goodbye Buck slipped out the front door. 

\--

Buck was really laying the whole getting married thing on thick the next day. It started out as teasing. Buck never mentioned their deal with the team, but he was flirting a little with Eddie. At first he found it cute, but after Buck called him Edmundo for the third time that day he had enough. Eddie pushed Buck towards the locker room. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" 

"Stop calling me Edmundo. Stop with the flirting." Eddie groaned. 

"Didn't realize it bothered you." 

"Buck-what's going on with you?" 

"Nothing. I-just forget it. I'll stop." Buck replied walking out the door. 

Eddie groaned. He felt like he messed up, only he had no idea what Buck was doing. And to be honest Buck didn't either. This whole thing was his idea, but he had no clue why he was flirting with Eddie. Maybe it was because he felt obligated because he felt like he was going to end up marrying his best friend. Only Eddie didn't need him to romance him. Eddie just needed Buck to be his friend. So, Buck decided to try a different approach. 

\-- 

He sat next to Hen in the truck, giving Eddie space. Buck knew he had been unbearable today-so giving Eddie space seemed like the right thing to do. He was working on something on his phone. Eddie knew he was concentrating hard because his tongue was popped out of the side of is mouth. Chimney looked up from his phone and laughed which had Eddie crack a smile. 

"What are you doing?" Chimney asked. 

"Oh-I'm trying to make a profile on match."

"Match.com?" Hen asked, "You?"

Buck rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Me. I'm unbearably single and unless I find someone soon I'm going to die alone." 

Bobby looked at him and raised a brow, "I think you have time Buck."

"Not a lot." Buck shrugged, "Besides tomorrow isn't promised." 

When Buck said the last part he looked over at Eddie. He knew he was probably thinking about Shannon. But little did he know-Eddie was actually thinking about him. He thought about one day possibly losing Buck. He didn't want to admit it, but what Buck said was true. Tomorrow wasn't promised. Eddie was regretting that morning. He shouldn't have been so hard on Buck. The teasing didn't really bother him, it was just they were at work and Eddie liked to keep it professional when they were there. He made a promise to apologize. And he was actually curious about his match profile. He figured he would just invite Buck over again. Christopher was home anyway, so he would enjoy having Buck over. As Buck turned towards the window putting his phone away, Eddie smiled at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

After their shift they went to pick up Chinese food and then went back to Eddie's place. Carla was waiting with Christopher, but he was extremely happy to see Buck especially because he was leaving for camp in a few days. Buck had been weary of camp since they talked about it at the firehouse. He was a little nervous about it as well, but Chris was growing up and he couldn't keep him from that. He knew he needed to let him make his own choices as far as stuff like camp went. After their bear hug Buck kissed Carla on the cheek before she walked over to Eddie. 

"You're gonna have your hands full with these two." 

Eddie laughed walking her to the door, "Don't I know it." 

When he went toward the kitchen Buck was already setting up the food. He had Christopher laughing already. Eddie shook his head as he grabbed some drinks for them. Once dinner was over Eddie set Christopher up on the couch to pick a movie. He told him that he was going to help Buck clean things up and then they could watch whatever he wanted. 

"Hey." Eddie said upon entering the kitchen.

"Hey." 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"For what?" Buck asked. 

"For the way I acted today. I-"

"Forget it Eddie."

"No-I wasn't bothered by the teasing or flirting. It's just we were at work. I try to keep it professional in front of everyone unless we are at a party or something. You know I don't mind being close to you or anything." 

"I know." Buck smiled, "It's fine. I don't even know why I was being unbearable today. I guess I just wanted to accept my fate. See what it was like to flirt with you." 

Eddie laughed, "Relax, you have plenty of time. No need to settle for me." 

They only thing that Eddie didn't know was in Buck's mind it wouldn't be settling. Eddie was amazing, he always had been. Buck enjoyed spending time with him and he practically lived there anyway. Marrying Eddie wouldn't have been so bad. Buck began to wonder if Eddie thought that he would be settling if he was forced to marry Buck. Eddie cleared his throat bringing Buck back to reality. 

"What?" 

Eddie chuckled, "Show me your match profile." 

Buck dried his hands before giving his phone to Eddie. He was nervous about the match profile. Buck wasn't sure if he would even meet anyone. 

"You have a few matches already." 

Buck rolled his eyes, "Yeah women who think I'm still Buck 1.0-that will be great." 

"How do you know they think that?"

"Eddie-one of the women literally asked me where I'd be willing to have sex with them." Buck groaned, "I dunno, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Or maybe you are thinking too much about it." Eddie remarked, "Let's just go watch a movie with Christopher and tomorrow maybe you can set up a date with one of these women." 

Buck sighed, but silently followed him into the living room where Chris was waiting for them. They watched the movie silently and before long Christopher and Buck had fallen asleep. Eddie smiled over at them from his place on the couch. Buck was sitting up, while Chris was cuddled up to his side. Light snores could be heard throughout the room. Buck had an arm around Chris . It wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep like this, but Eddie was more sentimental than usual. Maybe it was his talk with Buck or maybe it was the fact that Christopher was leaving for camp. Whatever it was Eddie pulled out his phone and took a picture of the pair. 

Once Eddie cleaned up the living room he grabbed Chris and put him to bed, then he moved to the hall closet and found some blankets and pillows for Buck. He was repositioning Buck's legs when he stirred. He looked up at Eddie and smiled. Buck adjusted a little and let Eddie cover him with the blanket. 

"Lift your head. I brought you some pillows." 

"Thanks babe." Buck yawned.

Eddie just smiled and shook his head. Buck was something else. Eddie had never met anyone like him before. Buck was such a great guy. He deserved the world. Eddie knew that he would find someone; it was just a matter of time. Eddie actually hoped Buck found them on match. It wasn't that he would mind marrying Buck-there relationship was different. They loved each other deeply without the need for a sexual relationship. They had never kissed and they had never even shared a bed before. And Eddie would never think about these things-hell, the only reason he was thinking about them now was because of the promise he made Buck. Five years was not that far away, but if it was what Buck wanted then he wouldn't mind marrying his best friend. Eddie accepted the fact that Buck knew him better than anyone and Chris loved him. He wouldn't have to worry about introducing Chris to someone may or may not stick around. It was pretty much a win win situation for both of them. Eddie was happy with what they had. But just six months later, things came crashing down. 

\-- 6 months later --

Buck came strutting into the station whistling a tune Eddie didn't recognize. Hen and Chimney immediately noticed his mood as well. 

"Someone seems happy." Hen grinned. 

"I have a date."

Eddie immediately looked up from tying his boots. _A date? Since when did Buck have a date?_ Buck hadn't mentioned it to Eddie at all, but he figured that Buck had his reasons. 

"What's the lucky girls name?" Chim smiled at him. 

"Uh...well, let's see if it goes anywhere first before I tell you." Buck smiled; but Eddie noticed it didn't reach his eyes. 

Something was definitely up, so Eddie hung back after the others left. He waited for Buck to say something, but when he didn't he decided to clear his throat. 

"So, a date."

"Yeah-I've sort been talking to someone for a few weeks now." Buck replied. 

"And you don't wanna mention her name because..."

Buck sat next to Eddie, closer than usually if that was at all possible. He stayed that way for a few moments longer, trying to figure out what to tell Eddie. Buck wasn't stupid, he knew if he lied Eddie would definitely know because he knew him. Better than anyone. So, Buck had to tell the truth. _How do you tell your best friend that you are going out with a guy?_ Eddie must have picked up on what was happening, so he bumped Buck's shoulder. 

"It's not a woman is it?" Eddie inquired. 

"No. It's not." 

Eddie smiled, "That's okay. As long as you're happy." 

Buck grinned laying his head on Eddie's shoulder, "Thanks." 

"Of course." 

\--

Later that day when he and Buck went to grab lunch he asked him about the guy. 

"His name is Mitch. He's an accountant." Buck laughed, "Seems like a boring job, huh." 

"Yeah, but not everyone can handle being a badass. Not everyone can have highly stressful jobs." 

"That's true. I just hope he isn't boring." 

"Hopefully, he won't be. When is the date?" 

"Tomorrow." Buck stated handing Eddie his order. 

"Great, make sure you let me know how it goes." 

"Yeah. So, when are you going to ask out Ana? It's been a while since I heard anything about her." 

"That's not happening, Buck. I already told you." Eddie chuckled. 

Buck had a feeling that Eddie was putting it off because of Christopher. He didn't want to disappoint his son. Buck sighed. 

"Maybe you should talk to Chris. Let him know you want to date her." Buck suggested. 

"I don't want to date her. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are." 

Eddie wanted to tell him more. He wanted to say that he was perfectly fine with how they were. He was fine with what they were to each other. Buck had become a huge part of his life. He just wished that Buck didn't need the intimacy. He knew that's why he wanted to date and get married. People needed intimacy. To feel loved. Eddie figured he didn't need it as much as other people because he had been apart from Shannon for so long and when he wasn't with her he was deployed. He wasn't a feelings and intimacy kinda guy. That's just how things were. But Buck was different. He needed to feel loved and wanted. He needed someone to make him feel that. Eddie didn't blame Buck at all. He always felt like he wasn't normal because he was perfectly fine without someone fussing over him. Sometimes Eddie wanted that intimacy, he just didn't know where to get it. That's why he liked being close to Buck. He liked that they sat closely and that they bumped each others shoulders. He loved that Buck did these things for him. He didn't even know he was doing them, but Eddie was so grateful. They had an emergency so their conversation was dropped for now. 

\--

It seemed the date went well because Buck had text him four happy faces. Not one, but four. Eddie was a little jealous. This guy Mitch made Buck so happy, and Eddie never thought he made Buck that happy at all. Over the next few days it was all Buck could talk about. Mitch this and Mitch that. He even told the team about him. Eddie was surprised because at first it didn't seem like he wanted them to know. Hen teased him a little bit, while Chimney made a comment. 

"I thought you and Eddie were dating." 

Eddie just rolled his eyes, but when he looked at Chimney he could tell that he was serious. At least a part of Chimney believed they had been dating. Cap seemed surprised at the news as well. He gave Buck a funny look and then looked over at Eddie, who just shrugged. That night Eddie convinced him to come over and spend the night; Christopher was with Pepa so they would be alone. Buck was sitting next to him eating popcorn. As usual Buck was sitting on top of him, so much so that half way through the movie Eddie had to re-adjust; putting his arm around Buck. 

Buck seemed happy and Eddie was glad he was; only Eddie need to know more about this Mitch. 

_What does he have that I don't have? Why does Buck like him more than me?_ Eddie scolded himself for thinking that way. He wasn't into Buck; but when Buck turned to him and smiled it was like the world stopped. Eddie never noticed it before, but Buck was stupidly gorgeous. Buck turned his head to the side a little bit, raising a brow. Eddie couldn't figure out what to do or say, so of course he did something dumb. He moved closer and captured Buck's lips. Buck kissed him back, pulling Eddie closer. Since they were already close he just ended up pulling Eddie on top of him. But Eddie wasn't complaining, in fact he happily obliged; until his mind caught up. He pulled away.

"Oh...no. Shit." Eddie cried. 

Buck had moaned at the loss, trying to catch his breath. He was watching Eddie closely. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch though-giving Eddie space. 

"I'm sorry." Buck stated quickly. 

"What?" Eddie uttered, "What are you sorry for?" 

"Kissing you."

"Buck, I kissed you. I'm sorry." Eddie sighed, "I shouldn't have. You have Mitch and I definitely don't want to get in the way of that if he makes you happy."

"I-I should go." Buck mumbled. 

He left. Leaving Eddie confused, hurt and alone. Buck wasn't his. He never would be. They were friends. He had Mitch. Mitch who made him so happy. Eddie could never do that. 

When Buck left Eddie's that night all he could think about was their kiss. He hadn't wanted to stop it, but Eddie did. He was seeing Mitch, but it wasn't anything serious. They talked about a lot and sure he was happy, but it was mainly because he was happy to be dating again. Mitch wasn't all that great. Buck never voiced that to Eddie, which he figured was probably the reason Eddie freaked out. Buck knew that they would be fine. Eddie wouldn't be mad about the kiss. Hell, he was probably blaming himself for it. 

The next day Eddie just apologized and Buck rolled his eyes. He pulled Eddie into a hug and told him that it didn't matter and that he didn't want to lose him. 

\-- 1 Year --

Mitch was history. He had broken up with Buck via text message. Buck didn't blame him. He knew it was coming. Buck was being distant-mostly because Mitch was being pushy when it came to sex. Buck didn't have the same kind of experience with men as Mitch did. It still hurt, so Buck found himself at Eddie's place. Eddie answered the door in his boxers, he must have been asleep. But once he took one look at Buck he pulled him into a hug. Tears were rushing down Buck's face and he was holding onto Eddie tightly. 

"Shh, it's okay I got you." Eddie sighed. 

He helped Buck down the hall toward his bedroom. He took off Buck's sneakers and shirt before helping him in bed. Eddie held Buck close as Buck wrapped his arms around him. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie."

"No-shh, Buck it's fine. Just sleep. I got you." 

Buck knew they would talk about it tomorrow. It wasn't important now. The only thing that mattered was that Eddie was here for him. He always had his back. Eddie would always be there for him. No matter what. They didn't need words. Eddie always knew what he was thinking. Buck was so grateful that he had a friend like Eddie. 

Eddie loved him. That was all that mattered in that moment. Buck slowly closed his eyes. A short while later his dreams were flooded by Eddie. Eddie's smile. Eddie's eyes. The way he looked at Buck when he knew something was wrong. His dreams were filled with memories of Eddie. He loved the way Eddie took care of him; he always knew the right thing to say. 

Eddie wasn't there when he woke up; he was in the kitchen with Christopher. When he saw Buck in the doorway he smiled. 

"Morning sleepyhead." 

And just like that Mitch was forgotten. Buck smiled at him, taking a seat next to Christopher. 


	3. Chapter 3

\-- 2 years later -- 

Buck hadn't met anyone else after Mitch. He was accepting that he was going to be with Eddie. He just wanted the five years to be up so that they could finally get married. He didn't know how Eddie was feeling but he seemed fine with how things were going. 

The day started out like any other, but Buck didn't know that by the end he would be trapped in a burning building. The flames started to rise quickly. He could see Eddie at the other end of the hall by the entrance. There was no way for Buck to get to him. Chimney was behind Eddie. They both looked at Buck with fear in their eyes. Suddenly Buck's voice came over the radio. 

"Everyone listen up. I-I don't know if I'll have another chance to say this, but I love you guys. You have all been so great to me. I never thought this would happen, but I guess my lucks run out." 

Hen looked at Bobby from her place outside. They both knew what this was. Buck was in trouble and he was giving them his goodbye. Bobby looked away quickly, hiding his face. Hen was going to say something, but then Buck continued. 

"Tell Maddie I love her. Jus-Just tell her that she is the best sister anyone could ask for. And Chim you tell my niece that I love her everyday. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yeah Buckaroo." Chim sighed, "I'll tell her." 

Eddie tried to move towards him before he continued his speech, but Chimney grabbed him. 

"Eddie, you can't." 

"Let me go Chim. I'm not leaving him." 

"Eddie." 

Buck's voice stopped him and he looked up at him from across the way. 

"You need to leave. Both of you. It's getting to be too much." 

"No. I'm not leaving you!" Eddie cried. 

Chimney grabbed him and started pulling him towards the exit. 

"No!" Eddie cried out. 

When they made it outside, the radio came to life once more. 

"Eddie...I-I love you. And I love Christopher so much. Please tell him that. I needed you both to know that I love you." 

The radio went dead after that and Eddie just lost it. He was sobbing and trying to fight Chimney to go back into the building. One of the windows blew. Eddie pushed Chimney away, but Hen moved to help Chim. She picked up her radio and called out to Buck. 

"Buck!" Hen cried, "Come on Buckaroo. Where are you? Just tell us where you are and I will come get you. We will come get you!" 

The radio crackled before one word was said, "Basement." 

Eddie heard it and he was the first one to side of the house. There was and opening on the outside, so he broke the chain and immediately rushed in with Hen and Chim following closely behind. Buck was lying on the floor. The floor must have broken below him and he must have landed in the basement. Eddie rushed to his side and immediately called his name. 

"Get me outta here." Buck wheezed. 

Bobby showed up in time to help them lift Buck out. 

"You scared me kid." 

"B-Bobby." 

Before anyone could do anything Buck passed out. When they got him outside they immediately put him in the ambulance and made there way to the hospital. Eddie was just looking him over for injuries and holding onto his hand. He couldn't let go. He was a trained army medic but all he could do was sit there. Buck looked pale. He also had first degree burns on his arm and based on his wheezing from before he passed out Eddie could tell he probably inhaled a lot of smoke. 

\--

Once the team could visit him Eddie asked to go in alone. He knew it was selfish, but he needed this. Buck had been his best friend for about five years now and Eddie just wanted him to himself. He needed to make sure Buck was alright. He needed to make sure that Buck knew he loved him. Eddie sighed walking into the room. All he could focus on was the beeping of the machines. Buck was hooked up to a breathing machine and Eddie hated seeing him like that. He went to sit next to him and Eddie just squeezed his hand-he was trying to be mindful of the burns. Eddie let out a sob. He needed Buck to wake up. By some miracle he began to squeeze Eddie's hand tightly. 

"Buck..."

"Hey..." he mumbled; voice raspy. 

"Shit you scared me." 

"Sorry." Buck croaked, "Water." 

Eddie pour him some water and helped re-adjust his bed. Buck gulped down the water faster than he should have. 

"Easy." Eddie warned.

"Alright, dad." 

Eddie chuckled, gripping both sides of Buck's face. He planted a kiss on Buck's forehead. And Buck just leaned into it; he let out a sigh. He was perfectly content. 

"I love you." Eddie stated, no hesitation. 

He came so close to losing Buck. Eddie never imagined this would happen. He never wanted to see him like this. Ever again. There job was dangerous and sure they had a good time when it came to the adrenaline rush-but Buck was hurt. Badly. And Eddie did not want to lose him. Eddie kept looking over Buck's wounds. 

"They aren't so bad." 

"Yeah..." Eddie shook his head, "I should have been there. With you." 

"Shut up." 

"No. I should have."

"No! You need to be safe. Chris needs his dad." 

"Well, we both need you. I-I need you." Eddie sighed. 

"I'm fine." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Hmm..."

"What?" 

"Not gonna tell me you love me, huh?" Eddie asked, "What? Now that there is no fire are you regretting you said anything?"

Buck chuckled, "Eddie. (pause) I love you. I didn't need a life or death situation to tell me that. You're my best friend. I care about you. (pause) A lot." 

Eddie smiled. 

"Why are you the only one here? Where is the team?" Buck raised an eyebrow. 

"I told them to stay out."

"Eddiiiee..."

"I was having a moment. I'm sorry. I just wanted you all to myself for a bit." 

Buck chuckled, and it was the best sound Eddie had ever heard. 

\-- 

Eddie had been telling Buck that he loved him everyday since he got hurt. Sometimes he even told him three times a day. Eddie felt guilty that he never said it before, but Buck knew. Eddie wasn't a feelings kinda guy. Not with everything. Not with 'L' word. He never really said it to anyone besides Chris, but he loved his team and he loved Buck. That day Eddie had been watching him like a hawk. The doctor gave Buck a pain killer, so sometimes he would get drowsy but today was a good day. He felt great. Eddie was hovering. He knew he was, but Buck meant a lot to him. 

"Eddie. Stop watching me. I'm fine." 

"Yeah, last time you said you were feeling fine you spit up blood." 

Buck rolled his eyes, but Eddie moved towards him. 

"I love you." 

"That's like the tenth time you've said that today." Buck chuckled, "I'm beginning to think you have an unhealthy obsession with me." 

Eddie laughed, but pulled Buck into a hug. 

"So, what if I do?" Eddie asked. 

"What's the matter Eddie? Are you alright?" 

"I just love you. Can't I love you?" 

Buck smiled pulling away, "I love you too." 

"Come over tonight." 

"Okay..." Buck looked a little concerned. 

Eddie was acting strange, but he couldn't complain. He had all of Eddie's attention. Maybe Eddie was finally accepting that they would end up together. That brought a smile to Buck's face. In a way he just wanted to get married already. It had only been two years and he was already over their deal. Eddie was it for him. He knew that now. That fire made him realize that he could never love anyone else. No one but Eddie would satisfy him. He was lusting after Eddie. He knew that now. Eddie seemed to be doing his own lusting though so Buck just decided to let it run it's course. 

\-- 

That night Eddie had planned a nice romantic evening for them. They watched movies by candlelight and ate a nice candlelit dinner. They smelled amazing, Buck assumed they were from Bath & Body Works. He and Eddie went there a few days before. Eddie must have stocked up. Buck's arm was getting stiff, but Eddie seemed to pick up on it. He started massaging. By the end of the movie Buck had ended up practically on top of Eddie. They were both comfortable. Buck sighed contentedly. 

"Want a real massage?" Eddie asked. 

"Hmm...what did you have in mind Mr. Diaz?" 

Eddie smiled, "I could give you a full body massage." 

Buck's brain froze. It was like it chose that moment to break. Eddie chuckled.

"Relax, I was kidding." 

"Uh-oh." Buck frowned. 

"Come on-let's go to the bedroom and I'll massage your shoulders and back." 

"You just wanna see me without a shirt." Buck teased. 

"Well-I wouldn't complain."

Buck laughed as he followed Eddie toward the bedroom. Apparently Eddie had been practicing-most likely on Christopher because there wasn't anyone else he could really practice on. But his hands were amazing. So amazing that Buck was sure he let out a few moans that were not needed. He was really turned on, but Eddie seemed unfazed so he kept his mouth shut. 

By the end he was a stuttering mess. Eddie looked pretty smug. 

\-- 3 years later -- 

It had been the stupid New Years party. That's where Eddie met her. Buck was upset. Mad. Lonely. Afraid. He was mostly afraid that this woman-this Holly-would somehow take Eddie away from him. And she was. Slowly at first, but then all at once. 

The flirting stopped between them. So much had changed that even the others were starting to notice. Chimney voiced his opinion one day, but Buck just shut him down. Chim could tell that Buck was upset. Holly chose that moment to walk into the station with Eddie and Buck completely shut down. He wasn't the same the rest of the day. 

\--

Buck thought long and hard about his decision. He knew it needed to be done. Eddie barely looked at him anymore. Not since Holly showed up. Maddie huffed for the third time. 

"Mads, stop." Buck groaned, "I already told you it's done. All I need to do is give the papers to Bobby."

"You cannot leave the 118 Buck." 

"I have to Maddie. I cannot do this anymore. Seeing him with her rips out my heart. That's how I feel everyday. I feel awful. " Buck cried, "I need to go. It's me or her. And it will never be her." 

"Oh, Buck..." 

"Not a word to anyone Mads. Promise me." 

"Fine." she said bitterly. 

\-- 

Buck handed in the paperwork to Bobby that Monday. He was shocked. He never thought Buck would leave. When he asked what this was about, Buck just looked at him said he needed a change. He told Bobby it was to another station that wasn't far. He would still be around. Nothing changed. Not with him and the rest of the team-but things changed with Eddie. 

During morning announcements Bobby brought up him leaving.

"Uh-it's been brought to my attention that one of our firefighters-no one of our friends will be leaving us. I never thought I'd be saying this at all." 

Bobby stopped speaking. He looked around the room. Chimney was shocked-in fact everyone was. Everyone except Buck. Buck looked down at the floor-he couldn't bring himself to look at them. He needed to do this. He had to. There were too many emotions involved now.

"Wait." Maddie cried. 

"Mads, what are you doing here?" Buck asked. 

"You cannot do this." 

Buck looked at her shaking his head, "It's done." 

"Firefighter Buckley will be leaving us.: Bobby sighed, "He will be transferring to another team." 

Everyone gasped. Hen couldn't believe it. She stuck with them even though she was leaving in a few months to pursue her dream-she still stuck it out. Buck had no excuse. Chimney knew without looking at him why he was doing it, so he just looked at Eddie. Eddie did this. He knew that. Bobby probably did too. Eddie just looked at Buck, shocked. It was the first time in months that he looked at him. Everyone kind of just walked away after that. Some people leaving without saying a word. Others telling Buck that they would miss him. Eddie didn't seem to know what to do, so he just walked away.

"You don't get to just walk away, Eddie!" Chimney cried. 

"Chim..." Buck sighed. 

"This is your fault! It's time you accept some responsibility." 

"What did I do?" Eddie questioned. 

Chimney laughed dryly, "What did you do?" 

"Howie, come on." Maddie frowned. 

"What did you do? Strutting around here with Holly. Acting like things were fine. Not even looking at him. You did this." Chimney said, "Instead of acting like a man and admitting you are in love with him-you CHOSE HER." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're a coward Eddie Diaz. And you always will be." Chimney yelled. 

Buck ran after Chimney; Maddie was left shaking her head. 

"There are worse things in this world then admitting you love a man." she mumbled walking after them. 

"I-I'm sorry." Eddie said softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

\-- 3.5 years later -- 

Buck had been working with the new team for about a month when Bobby told him that he needed him to stop by the the 118. Buck liked his new team, but he missed his family. Bobby and Athena had invited him over their house a few weeks before-they seemed happy.

When Buck walked into the firehouse he saw Chimney and Eddie. 

"Well, look who it is." Chimney smiled. 

"Hey-where's Bobby?" 

"Kitchen." 

Buck bypassed Eddie altogether before heading up the stairs. Bobby smiled at him before giving him a hug. 

"I heard someone has been dating again." Bobby smiled. 

"And where did you hear that from?" Buck asked giving Chimney a look.

"Don't look at me." 

"Oh no he didn't tell me." Bobby laughed, "It seems your new beau thinks very highly of you. He cannot stop telling people. Including my wife."

Buck rolled his eyes. Of course it got back to Athena. Trevor was a cop after all. 

"I'll have to have a talk with him then." Buck rolled his eyes again. 

"Oh, come on. You love it." Chimney laughed. 

"Uh-Buck can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asked. 

"Sure." 

Eddie went back to the locker room, so Buck followed. 

"I'm really sorry. I screwed up. I-I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine, Eddie." Buck sighed.

"No, what I did was dumb. I led you on.I-I was stupid. Holly-"

"How is she?"

"I don't know. We broke up." 

"Oh-sorry to hear that." Buck said. 

"You're with someone though."

"Yeah, Trevor." Buck smiled. 

Eddie knew just by the smile that Buck was happy. It wasn't forced. Eddie sighed. He figured he deserved it after everything that happened. Eddie should have told Buck he loved him. Hell, he still loves him. He just thought that loving a guy wasn't what he wanted. But the truth was he just wanted Buck. He wanted his partner back. He wanted him by his side everyday. 

"Come back." Eddie begged. 

"I can't do that Eddie." 

"Buck..." 

"I'm good where I am. I gotta go. I'm gonna see Hen at the hospital." 

"Hey Buck..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the deal we made?" 

Buck sighed, "Yeah..." 

"I'm gonna marry you. I just want you to know that." 

Eddie sounded so sure of himself. 

"Well, I have another year and a half to marry Trevor-" Buck smiled.

Eddie sighed. He would marry Buck. They were meant to be. It need to happen. 

\-- 4 years, 6 months later -- 

"Dad?" 

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you gonna marry Buck?" Christopher asked.

He often asked Eddie this lately. It was like he knew they had made a deal. But maybe it was because Chris saw him last week when he dropped by Isabel's house. Eddie told him it was alright. Christopher missed his Buck and it was all Eddie's fault. He had screwed things up. Buck was still with Trevor. Eddie wondered if he really missed his chance. 

\--

A few days later Bobby made a morning announcement, which he rarely did anymore. 

"So, we have a new person joining the team." Bobby said. 

Chimney groaned. They hadn't had anyone join since Buck left but they did need a few people because Hen left shortly after Buck. Eddie sighed. It almost felt like they were replacing him. Eddie was a little sad. It almost made everything real. He lost Buck. 6 months to go and he lost him. 

"Well, let's make him feel at home." Bobby stated looking behind Eddie, "Let's welcome back Firefighter Buckley."

Eddie nearly choked. Chimney just cheered. 

"Holy shit." Eddie said. 

He and Chim both latched onto Buck. Neither one of them wanted to replace him. Buck just laughed.

"Aw, you guys missed me. Hey Cap!"

Buck grinned at them. He was home. He never wanted to leave the 118 again. 

"Oh, but uh-I actually brought something for you guys!" Buck smiled.

Hen walked in smiling at them. Only she wasn't wearing her white coat. No she was wearing her uniform. 

"Cap-what's this?" Chim asked. 

"Don't look at me. She's been reinstated." 

"Reinstated? Thought you left for good." 

"Nah, I couldn't leave you guys. Besides, Buck said he would only come back if I did." Hen smiled, "So, here I am."

"Group hug!" Buck cried. 

"Come on Cap-that means you too." Hen laughed. 

Things were finally getting back to normal again. Everything at the 118 was like it was before. They all worked so well together. Buck was even sitting with Eddie laughing again. Eddie bumped his shoulder and Buck smiled. He took Eddie's breath away. There was just one thing he had to do. Eddie need to win Buck back. 


	5. Chapter 5

\-- 4 years, 9 months later --

Three months. Three months was all Eddie had to wait before Buck came into the station. Eddie could tell something happened, but Buck wasn't saying anything. He decided to just let Buck come to him. Things were starting to get better between them, but Buck rarely hung out with Eddie outside of work. He went over to Isabel's to see Chris a few times and Buck spent a day Eddie to bring Chris to the zoo. Other then that Eddie hadn't seen much of him. 

Buck sighed but looked at Eddie, "Trevor and I broke up."

"Oh..." 

Eddie didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask Buck to marry him right then and there but a part of him thought it was inappropriate. He just waited for Buck to continue. 

"You're not gonna say anything?" 

"I'm sorry." Eddie stated. 

"That's it?" Buck questioned. 

"Well, what do you want me to say?" 

"How about-sorry that you guys broke up. Sorry I'm a jerk. Sorry that I let you down. Sorry I made this plan with you, but I didn't want you anyway. Sorry-"

"Buck!" Eddie cried, "I'll always want you. Right now I just want my best friend back."

Eddie must have said the right thing because Buck was smiling. It was then that Eddie asked him to come over to the house that night. Buck agreed. For the first time since being back at the 118 he felt that he and Eddie were rekindling their friendship. He knew that when Eddie said he would always want him he probably meant as a friend. Buck wanted to get married, but he had been through so much heartache that he wasn't sure where they stood. 

\-- 4 years, 11 months later --

Eddie let out a breath before going into the store. He needed to just accept that he was in love with Buck. It was Buck's birthday and he wanted to get him something special. He was going to pick out a ring but thought against it. Eddie wasn't sure if he could propose. They were in a tough spot still. Buck was coming over all the time, but mostly Eddie felt like it was for Christopher. He wasn't even sure if Buck wanted to marry him anymore. 

They had grown apart and trying to mend their friendship was taking longer then either of them thought. 

\-- 5 years later --

Buck just sat in the locker room away from everyone. It was five years to the say since he made that deal with Eddie. He had a feeling he would never get married. Eddie was always the one. Buck knew that and he still tried to make it work with other people. He sighed just as Eddie walked in and sat next to him. 

Buck was sad. Eddie knew why, but he needed Buck to know that their friendship had to be better first. Eddie opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. 

"Forget the deal." Buck said. 

"What?"

"You're off the hook. Marry who you want." Buck smiled before standing to go talk to Hen. 

Eddie knew Buck was upset because his smile did not reflect in his eyes. It was not a genuine smile. 

\-- 

That night Buck stopped answering his text. Eddie had sent him quite a few trying to explain why he didn't ask him to marry him. Eddie wanted his best friend, but maybe too much had happened between them. He was miserable. For a while after that, but a few months later he and Buck started becoming more in sync with each other. It was almost like things had never changed. 

\-- 5 years, 6 months later --

Eddie invited Buck over to watch a movie that night. He seemed to be exhausted. Buck kept moving around like he was uncomfortable. 

"What is wrong with you?" Eddie asked after Buck adjusted for the millionth time. 

"My shoulder. It's so stiff. I need to get a massage." 

"Come here." 

Buck sighed, but moved towards Eddie. He sat on the floor in front of the couch giving Eddie the access he needed to rub his shoulders. After a few moments Buck was like jello in his hands. Eddie chuckled as Buck moaned loudly. 

"I-I love you, ya know." Eddie stated firmly.

"I love you too. You and these magic hands." Buck groaned. 

Eddie laughed again. He had missed this. Things finally felt normal. 

"I'll be right back." Eddie stated rushing to his room.

When he got back Buck was sitting back on the couch waiting for him. Eddie smiled, but he was nervous.

"What?" Buck asked, "Why do you look like someone killed your dog?" 

"I don't have a dog." 

"I was kidding Eddie." Buck laughed. 

Eddie chuckled, but then got down on one knee. 

"Eddie-"

"Buck, will you marry me?"

"What?" he asked shocked. 

"Marry me. Look, I know I'm a little late but I love you. So much. I should have done this a long time ago." 

"You-are you sure?" 

"Of course. Marry me."

"Yes." Buck smiled breathlessly. 

Eddie placed the ring on his finger and kissed him. Buck picked him up and placed Eddie's legs around him. Buck pushed him up against the wall and he continued to kiss him. Eddie moaned and dug his nails into Buck's back. 

"Does this mean I'm a Diaz?" Buck asked softly. 

"You were always a Diaz." Eddie smiled. 

Buck sighed and kissed him again. They had finally done it. They were made for each other. Eddie had been stupid to think that anyone besides Buck would have been perfect for him. Buck was his soulmate. He was finally home. 


End file.
